Cancer Center Administration provides the administrative management required to support the research operations of the Cancer Center. It is responsible for the following: ? Managing Cancer Center finances, including grants, contracts, institutional support, and philanthropic funds. ? Managing Cancer Center Support Grant programs and governance activities. ? Planning, evaluating and managing Cancer Center shared resources. Managing and allocating space, facilities and equipment. ? Providing decision support analysis and recommendations for strategic planning. ? Providing communications services, including public affairs, education and programmatic communications. ? Supporting the membership application and review process. ? Managing the Cancer Center administrative support staff. Funding is requested to cover salary and supply costs for this effort.